Mistletoes & Snow Angels
by Toxic-Cloud
Summary: Christmas has rolled around in Beacon Hills, could the festive season be what finally brings a sour wolf and hyperactive teenager together?


Title: Mistletoes & Snow Angels

Pairing: Sterek (Stiles/Derek)

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: Christmas has rolled around in Beacon Hills, could the festive season be what finally brings a sour wolf and hyperactive teenager together?

AN: Hey! If you're reading my other fic 'Felix's got it Going on' then don't worry I didn't drop it, just took a short break to write this christmas fic ^^ Sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise the next will be a long one. I thought it was a cute way to end the chap :)

* * *

It rarely snowed in Beacon Hills, maybe once every few years they'd get a few days of it, but even then it wasn't alot. Still that didn't stop Stiles from getting his hopes up every year. All December he could be heard babbling to Scott about how he just knew it would snow this year. Usually it was followed with huge disappointment and some moping from the brunette when it didn't, but when it did. Oh boy when it did, Stiles' face would light right up. No matter how much Scott would complain he'd always drag the other brunette out into it, spending hours doing everything he possibly could.

Making snow angels, snowmen, have a snowball fight, even tried to make an igloo the one year. It ended up collapsing in on him. Sadly even that didn't deter him in the slightest. Already he was practically skipping around the house with excitement.

"You really shouldn't get you hopes up, the weather report said it would only get a bit chilly."Stiles father sighed, a smile tugging at his lips as his son flailed his arms at him. A few pieces of tinsil flying off them as he did.

"Nope, I can just feel the snow dad. Just you watch!"Stiles grinned, before climbing back up the step stool in front of him to hang up a few more pieces of mistletoe. Maybe if he was lucky he could trick Scott to walk under this with Jackson. Now that'd be something to see.

"Okay, well don't stay up to late alright? And please don't try to put the outside lights up by yourself. I don't wanna come home to you hanging from the roof. Again."

"That was one time, plus I wasn't even up there that long."

"That's only because the cord broke Stiles, just don't try it. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. No hanging lights."

"I mean it!"The sheriff chuckled pulling the door closed behind him.

The second he heard the lock click, Stiles hopped down. Heading back upstairs to finish wrapping a few presents. For once he was actually stumped. He'd gotten everyone a present so far except for Derek. He just couldn't think of something the werewolf would like, sure maybe a new leather jacket but Jackson had already thought of that. So that left him with few options, originally he bought the other a cool shirt but then he realized how stupid it was and took it back. Next came a tv, but where was the guy gonna put it? He doubted that the Hale house even had electricity!

"Damn, there really isn't anything he'd like..."

"Who?"

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, basically doing a backflip in his computer chair as he spun around, Derek giving him a weird look from where he was sitting across the room.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

The alpha completely ignored him as he walked over, picking up a few of the messily wrapped gifts. "You're not that good at wrapping are you?"

Heat quickly flooded the teens cheeks so he snatched the gifts from the others hands. "Its not that bad."

"Yeah."Derek snorted, fiddling with a few more.

"Yeah, well I bet I'm still better at it then you. Hell, I bet you didn't even buy anyone anything."

This seemed to bother the other man a little, his arms quickly becoming crossed the usual scowl now back on his face. "I don't remember ever agreeing to."

"Well everyone else got you something,"Stiles argued, motioning towards all of the gifts in his room. "Plus its Christmas, you **can't** just not buy anyone anything. Don't be a Grinch."

The older male rolled his eyes and stalked past the teen, heading out of his room and casually strolling down the steps. Even though he knew his father wasn't home, it didn't stop Stiles from barreling out of the room after the werewolf in a panic.

He's pretty sure this is the first time Derek had ever even ventured out of his room, well unless he'd wandered around while he was sleeping. Which just sounds horribly creepy.

"W-Whoa, where are you going!?"

This time Derek actually acknowledged him, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at Stiles. "Wandering."

Wait, had he said all that out loud?

"Yeah you did."

"That too!? Seriously?"Stiles whined, noting briefly to duct tape his mouth closed whenever he thinks from now on.

Lost in his thoughts he ran into Derek's back, almost knocking himself out.

'Shit, is he made of stone!?'

Shaking it off the brunette stepped around the taller male to see exactly what had made him freeze up. Fleetingly hoping there wasn't some horrendous creature waiting in his living room to slaughter them. He was surprised to just see his definitely over decorated Christmas tree, but why would that interest Derek?

"What? You look like you've never seen a Christmas tree before."He chuckled, stopping when Derek answered.

"No, it's just been a while since...since I've seen one I guess."The alpha whispered reaching out and touching the tree almost solemnly.

Stiles felt something tug at his heart for a few seconds, he knew that face. It was the face of someone who was lost, hurt. Maybe there really was a heart somewhere in that big ol' sour wolf.

"You know, after my mom died. My dad didn't even put up a tree, let alone celebrate Christmas. He just kinda gave up. She died a month before,"He could already feel tears building up. "It was her favorite holiday, she loved snow. Ha, I remember how every year we'd fly down to New York to visit my uncle, and play in the snow. There was tons of it, way more then we'd ever see up here, like a winter wonderland."Stiles stopped for a second to sniff and rub his eyes, Derek still standing there listening. "We tried visiting after but...it wasn't the same. My dad could barely even function at first whenever Christmas rolled around, it took me forever to convince him that she'd want us to continue celebrating. I know its stupid but, I dunno. Sometimes the night before Christmas I like to pretend that she's still alive, and is downstairs baking cookies and putting the presents under the tree. And when I wake up, she'll be down there. Smiling."

"Its not stupid."Derek whispered out of the blue, making Stiles jump slightly. "Don't ever think that's stupid."

The teen sniffled once more and smiled. For once he didn't really care that he was crying.

* * *

2nd AN: Also to whoever asked me if I can do a fic with Yamimash in it, of f-king course! I love Yami~ I've secretly been dieing to write a fic about him and Edge :3


End file.
